Cinq Eléments
by Khismir88600
Summary: Petit résumé : Très petit plus détails... Alors voilà, un ninja inconnus faisant partis de la génération de Naruto va faire son entrée... Pourquoi ? Qui est t'il ? D'où vient t'il ? Pourtant il porte fièrement le symbole de Konoha sur son front... On commencera avec un rating K mais peu évoluer... Persos dans le récit : Beaucoup, plus un OC xD
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici pour une nouvelle histoire sur le manga Naruto Shippuden, ( je précise pour savoir où le contexte mène à peu près ;) ) Donc commetoujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto excepté un petit nouveau de mon cru ! Donc vous connaîtrais très vite l'identité promis !

Alors que dire, bon niveau rating j'hésite mais y a des chances que sa parte plus tard dans le récit si il devient long un peu en vrille niveau couple ! Sinon je vous laisse lire le prologue pour vous mettre en bouche et me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'oubliez pas les reviews !

... = paroles prononçés par un personnage. ( je le précise même si sa vous semblera évident je pense )

ps : je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes si il y en a et y en aura sûrement j'espère peu, mais bon je ne sais pas à l'avance...

PROLOGUE :

Hokage-sama, êtes-vous sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? s'écria Shizune une fois Danzô partis...

Hum. Pourquoi pas ? Saï a bien fini par être un ninja de Konoha à part entière, ce garçon peut aussi y parvenir ! dit en réponse Tsunade, les bras appuyés sur son bureau remplis de paperasse comme à son habitude.

Mais ... s'apprêta à répliquer l'apprentie de la chef du Village.

Il suffit ! La coupa la Godaime en se levant. Allons voir mes patients à l'hôpital.

Joignant le geste à la parole les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau de l'actuel Cinquième Hokage.

Pour comprendre la situation, il nous faut revenir en arrière par deux fois, tout d'abord, le matin de cette fameuse journée ensoleillée.

Au sein même de la Racine, cette société sombre de ninjas de Konoha dirigé d'une main de maître par le tout aussi sombre Danzô. Un vieil homme couvert de bandages des pieds à la tête...

Au centre de la Racine, Danzô se trouvait face à un jeune homme, un jeune ninja de seize ans membre de cet occulte branche depuis quatre ans, du haut de ces un mètre soixante-douze, les cheveux bruns foncés contrastant avec ces yeux noirs de jais, il se tenait à genoux stoïque devant son mentor, attendant son ordre de mission...

Pour cette mission, tu prendras ton prénom de naissance Khismir. Tu m'avais posé la requête de suivre la même voie que Saï, ta mission te dirigera vers ce chemin...

Reprenant son souffle, le vieillard fixa sa jeune recrue, un sourire malsain aux lèvres...

Tu rejoindras une des équipes de la génération du porteur de Kyubi, ce petit merdeux de Naruto Uzumaki ! Ta mission sera une mission d'espionnage... Je veux tout savoir sur ce morveux !

Un sourire faible se dessinant sur les lèvres du garçon en se redressant...

Je ne vous décevrais pas Danzô-sama. Hochant la tête, Khismir s'éclipsa dans ses appartements préparés ses affaires...

Pendant ce temps, le maître des lieux n'avait pas bougé, en pleine réflexion, pesant le pour et les contre...

Hum, cela me semble intéressant... S'exclama-t'il finalement après que deux contraintes à imposer lui soit venus à l'esprit...

Quelques heures plus tard, lors de cette fameuse journée, Danzô avait été trouvé Tsunade pour faire part de sa requête déguisé, alors qu'au même moment, Khismir recevait son ordre de mission écrit avec les deux contraintes de la main d'un des membres de la Racine.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le vieil homme se tenait courbé résigné en parlant à la chef du village de Konoha.

Tsunade, un de mes jeunes protégés m'a demandé si il pouvait suivre la même voie que Saï...

Fronçant les sourcils la Godaïme demanda d'une voix forte et sûre : Danzô, veux-tu bien être plus clair et détaillé plus ta demande !

Agacé mais jouant le rôle du vieux maître attristé, il répondit simplement : Un de mes jeunes apprentie genin du nom de Khismir veux rejoindre les rangs des ninjas de sa génération qu'il n'a pas connus, il est du même âge que Saï...

Bien, j'accède à ta requête ! S'exclama la Godaïme. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, demande juste à ton jeunot de se présenter demain à la première heure. Ajouta t'elle en écrivant sur un document.

Bien Tsunade, il en sera fait ainsi. Pris le temps d'ajouter le maître obscur avant de quitter d'un pas lent la pièce...

Au même moment, le jeune membre de la Racine observait l'ordre de mission encore fermé d'un air circonspect assis à la seule chaise de son minuscule appartement fournis par l'organisation...

Levant les yeux sur son appartement, il fronça les sourcils détestant toujours autant ce lieu... Trop sombre, trop impersonnel, il est la définition même d'un ninja de la Racine, la vie qu'il ne voulait plus...

D'un geste rapide et expert, il ouvrit l'ordre de mission le parcourant entièrement, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de sa lecture...

Ordre de Mission :

Mission de Rang A évoluable au Rang S.

A détruire après lecture.

Objectifs : \- Infiltrer les ninjas officiel de Konoha.

\- Être intégré et accepté par la majorité des ninjas de la génération du porteur de Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Surveillé et consigné en rapport, les faits et gestes du susnommés ci-dessus.

\- "A confirmer avant action" Assassiné le susnommés ci-dessus sur ordre du Maître de la Racine si nécessaire.

Contraintes : \- Ne pas révéler d'informations sur la Racine et la mission.

Ne pas dévoilé l'étendus de tes pouvoir "ETHER".

Fin de l'Ordre de Mission.

Dans un soupir las, le parchemin pris feu, alors que le futur simple genin de Konoha se questionnait...

Ne rien dire sur la mission et la Racine cela allait de soi, mais tué Naruto si nécessaire et ne pas utilisé mes talents va s'avérer plus compliqué pensa-t'il...

Danzô-sama, vous me demandez trop, j'ai l'impression... Souffla t'il, éparpillant ainsi les cendres du défunt ordre de mission.

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il mangeait, le corbeau de son maître arriva, un fin papier gris à la patte avec inscrit simplement ; " Bureau Hokage à l'aube " ... Résigné; il brûla le papier, relâcha l'oiseau et se leva sourcils froncés.

Puis il alla ensuite s'allonger sur son lit tout habillé, regardant la nuit tardive par la seule fenêtre de son appartement, repensant à sa future mission, espèrant qu'elle le conduirait enfin à sa liberté propre...

Du côté de la demeure Hyuga, un de ses membres reçus un message de la part de l'Hokage, disant ; " Bureau de l'Hokage, demain à l'aube, nouvel arrivant ! Vos coéquipiers ont aussi été prévenus."

Relisant une seconde fois le messager, le membre des Hyuga s'endormit se demandant ce qui allait arrivé prochainement...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, pour infos il fait la même taille que le prologue que je considéré comme chap 1 ...

Tous mes chapitres devraient faire à peu pres la même taille soit environ 1000-1500 mots.

J'espère que sa vous plaira n'hésitez pas a commenter ou a vous posez des questions sur ce qui va suivre, où si vous avez des questions vis à vis de quel moment dans le manga on est ou autre, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle Team se cree !**

Quand le soleil pointa ses premiers rayons sur le village de la feuille, un jeune genin était déjà au bout du chemin pour rejoindre le bureau de l'Hokage du village.

Se tenant devant les portes massif de chêne, vêtus de l'attirail quasi-complet de ninjas, il toqua.

-Entrez !- Cria presque la Godaïme.

Entrant sans plus d'attente, le genin se posta face à la Sannin Tsunade accompagné de Shizune et s'agenouilla devant les dames.

-Hokage-sama, je suis le dénommé Khismir...-

Le regard critique de l'Hokage se posa sur le nouveau membre, fraîchement acquis.

Scrutant de la tête au pied le ninnja en faisant un inventaire mentale du jeunot, l'Hokage se perdit dans ses pensées...

Alors bandeau bleu, tenue noire exceptée ses chaussures et son maillot, pochette d'armes, épée courte... Hum, un tantô comme Saï, pas étonnant... Plutôt mignon le bougre, peut-être que j'aurais pas dûs le mettre avec elle...

La Godaaïme arrêta de scruter le ninja qui la fixait en entendant toquer à sa porte...

-Shizune s'il te plaît...-

Voyant la susnommée se dirigée vers la porte, elle reposa son regard sur l'ex-membre de la Racine...

-Enchanté jeunot, j'espère que tu me feras pas de coup fourré !-

-Hokage-sama, c'est l'équipe incomplète que vous aviez fait demandée, entrez !- Ajouta-t'elle en regardant les trois nouveaux arrivants.

-Bien, Khismir voici ta nouvelle équipe ! Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Huyga et ton chef d'équipe Shino Aburame. Vous trois, voici votre nouvel équipier qui remplacera Kurenaï, je compte sur vous trois pour l'aider à s'adapter au mieux, il n'est que genin.-

-Tiens Naruto n'est plus le seul genin finalement, il se sentira moins seul...- Dit en rigolant Kiba en fixant le nouveau membre de sa Team.

-Bonjour Khismir-kun, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, j'espère que... que tu te plairas parmi nous...- Ajouta Hinata un peu intimidé.

*pdv Khismir*

Fixant tour à tour mes nouveaux coéquipiers, je retins plusieurs remarques plus ou moins cinglante dans mon esprit, je tombais sur une équipe de traqueur avec des techniques héréditaires, moi qui était nul en traque, je vais tenir le rôle d'offensif lors d'un conflit, super...

Je fûs coupé par la blondasse, pendant que je traînais dans mes pensées... Agaçante !

-Equipe Shadow ( Shadow étant le nom que j'ai choisis pour cette team dans le sens où : to shadow = signifie prendre quelqu'un en filature ) , voici votre première mission avec cette configuration d'équipe, le village de Sunterwood est attaqué par des Bandits, anéantissez la menace, elle est de rang B cette missive.-

-Hai ! Hokage-sama.- S'écrièrent Hinata et Kiba en chœur.

Prenant la direction de la sortie, je fus vite rattrapé par mes coéquipiers... La barbe...

-Un peu de sang neuf ne fera pas de mal à notre équipe.- Nous instruisit Shino.

-Mouais, j'espère que t'es fort petit !- S'écria Kiba, alors que son clébard arrivait.

Me crispant, je lui lançais un regard noir sans répondre avant de me tourner vers mon chef.

-Dans combien de temps veux-tu qu'ont partent ?-

Snobbant les clebs qui me fixait ébahis pour l'un, joyeux apparemment pour celui sur pattes...

-Dans une heure à la porte Sud.-

Répondit laconiquement l'expert aux insectes.

Je hochais la tête, faisant mon signe disparition, puis je m'évanouissais dans un nuage de plume sombre.

*pdv Kiba*

-Tss, je vous jure, hein ?- Kiba regarda son chien surprit...

-Kiba-kun, évite de rabaisser Khismir-kun, le pauvre est encore tout nouveau, il n'est pas habitué à ton humour.-

-Hinata a raison ! Bon allez-vous préparez...- Ajouta Shino un peu froidement.

Regardant ses coéquipiers et amis partirent se préparés, il fixa de nouveau son chien...

-Wouarfff !- Crûs bon d'ajouter Akamaru...

-Tu te trompes, je l'aurais sentis aussi Aka.- Dis-je intrigué quand même par les dires de mon chien.

*pdv Shino*

Arrivé à la porte Sud, je vois mon nouveau coéquipier, déjà prêt adossé au montant de la porte gauche, je me demande ce qu'il peut valoir...

-Les autres ne devraient pas tardez !- Dis-je en me posant à ses côtés sans plus de cérémonies.

-Dis, Shino-senpaï, comment sont les capacités de l'Inuzuka et d'Hinata-chan ?-

Intrigué je le regarda et vis son intérêt de nous connaître ancrés sur son visage...

Considérant sa comme un bon, voir même très bon signe, cela me fit sourire, car bien qu'invisible derrière mon masque, sa question montrait qu'il voulait s'intégrer, très bon point pour lui, pour que Kiba soit moins bourru aussi !

-Hinata excelle au Juken et se débrouille très bien à courte distance avec deux justsus bien à elle, Kiba lui est bon en Ninjutsu surtout en synchro avec son chien ninja Akamaru. Leurs techniques s'allient au vent.-

Énonçais-je d'une traite en guettant ses réactions...

-Merci Shino-senpai. J'espère ne pas vous gêner...- Le vis-je ajouté timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on assurera tes arrières, mais dit moi, tu es bon dans quel domaine ?-

Intrigué d'avance par ses réponses et surpris par son attitude si différentes face à moi seul...

*pdv Khismir*

Essayant de paraître détendus, je me crispais quand même un peu à sa dernière question... Qu'avoué, que retenir pour moi ?

Réfléchissant à ce qui me sera utile en mission, je finis par me décider et lui annonça avec une voix assuré et confiante.

-Je suis pas doué en genjutsu, mais je me défend plutôt bien au taijutsu et au tantô. Ninjutsu, je maîtrise quelques jutsus de camouflage, d'esquive et un peu d'affinité vent, très peu encore.- Ajoutais-je, pensant ne pas en avoir trop dit.

Puis me retournant et en entendant une voix enervante parlé dans mon dos !

-Oh ! Encore pas un pro du genjutsu... Tant pis, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux face aux bandits.-

Ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter l'Inuzuka, un sourire amical armant ces lèvres.

-Shino-kun, on attend plus que tes ordres !- Dit la jeune demoiselle à côté du clebs sur deux pattes.

-Direction Sunterwood, on fera un arrêt pour récupérer à environ dix kilomètres du village, allons-y !-

Dans un saut tout les ninjas présent partirent derrière l'Aburame pour la destination de leur quête.

Dans un silence quasi religieux... Enfin presque...

-Hey Khismir ! Pourquoi on t'a jamais vu avant, t'as notre âge pourtant, non ?-

Crût bon de dire Kiba, créant un soulèvement de questions dans l'esprit de mes nouveaux coéquipiers...

* * *

Problème de synthaxe corrigé ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Nous voici à l'aube d'un nouveau chapitre, alors comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt je suis désolé pour les accents qui ont disparus ainsi que le mode italique, j'espère que dans ce chapitre avec les modifs que j'ai fait sa marchera croisons les doigts :P

A part sa je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Nous en étions au moment où Kiba disait n'avoir jamais vu Khismir alors qu'ils sont de la même génération en demandant pourquoi ? Voyons ce que la suite va donné,

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

*pdv Khismir*

Je dois trouver une réponse et vite... Pensais-je...

La question de Kiba bien qu'innocente venait de me désarçonné complet...

Danzô-sama m'avais prévenus, j'aurais jamais crus que se serait dès le début de ma mise en équipe.

Serrant mon poing, rendant les jointures de mes mains plus blanches si possible que ma peau déjà trop pâle !

 _-Vous auriez pas pus me voir par le passé, j'ai toujours été discret et sans intérêt, personne ne me voyait tout simplement.-_

Je vis les trois membres composant la team Shadow me fixé surpris, faisant comme si sa ne me touchais pas je fixais la forêt face à moi...

Le silence pesant que j'avais provoqué me permis de regarder mon environnement, des arbres à pertes de vues, tous plus verdoyant les uns que les autres... Rien d'autres quel ennuis.

 _-Khis... Khismir-kun plus jamais, je te promet que plus jamais tu seras mis de côté, c'est promis !-_

Lança Hinata de sa voix fluette, approuvés par Shino et Kiba d'un hochement de tête synchronisé, avec même en supplément un aboiement d'Akamaru.

Je simulais un sourire timide en regardant la jeune kunoichi avant d'entendre Shino dire d'une voix confiante.

 _-On s'arrête pour aujourd'hui, la nuit ne vas pas tardez à tombé... Plantons les tentes.-_

Joignant le geste à la parole, je le vis se poser au sol, suivit par mes coéquipiers.

Regardant aux alentours, je reconnus une des plaines où j'avais déjà campé pour une de mes mission ANBU de la Racine...

 _-Je vais chercher de l'eau...-_

Dit Hinata de sa voix douce et féminine en s''engageant dans les bois, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Me dirigeant vers l'emplacement que j'avais utilisé lors de cette fameuse mission, j'entrepris de sortir ma tente individuelle. Mais une voix plus qu'agaçante m'arrêta dans mes gestes...

Me tournant vers la dites voix, je le fixais, intrigué...

 _-Khismir-kun, on a pour habitude de planter que deux tentes, une pour les gars et une pour Hinata-chan.-_

Me lança Kiba tout sourire...

- _Tu peux ranger ta tente, la notre est assez grande pour quatre !-_

Crus bon d'ajouter le clebs sur deux pattes.

Lui lançant un sourire glacial, je dis d'une voix tranchante.

 _-Dormir avec deux chiens pas en laisse, non merci ! Je préfère ma tente solo.-_

 _-Quoi ? Espèce de petit...-_

Commença à s'énerver Kiba en avançant vers moi.

 _-Kiba, Khismir vous arrêtez cela de suite ! Je veux pas de bagarre dans mon équipe ! Khismir-kun, un peu de respect pour ton aîné, je te prie.-_

Dit Shino, énervé apparemment par notre petit conflit...

Tournant le dos à mes coéquipiers, j'entrepris de finir de camper ma tente, un peu à l'écart des deux autres tentes, aucunes excuses ne sortirais de ma bouche...

*pdv Hinata*

Revenant avec quatre gourdes pleines d'eau, j'arrêtais d'avancée d'un seul coup surprise par les trois tentes, alors que l'équipe avais pour habitude de n'en planter que deux...

Voyant Shino se dirigé vers moi, je lançais curieuse.

 _-Il y a un problème, Shino-kun?-_

 _-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour l'eau!-_

Crus bon d'ajouter mon ami et chef d'équipe...

 _-Hum...-_ Apercevant Kiba au loin, je le vis s'énerver avec son sac et tout se mis en place dans mon esprit...

 _-L'entente entre ces deux là va être compliqué...-_ Dis-je tout bas pour que seul Shino m'entende.

- _C'est vrai, mais ils y arriveront, ce n'est qu'une question de temps...Espérons-le.-_

Souriant à l'expert aux insectes, nous nous regroupâmes tout les cinq au centre de la plaine...

*pdv Kiba*

Quel sale gosse ! Comment il a osé me traité de chien, si je ne me retenais pas, je le … Arghh ! Pensais-je en m'énervant après mon foutus sac à dos qui voulait pas s'ouvrir !

Entendant Hinata et Shino pas loin, je les rejoignis suivis par le garnement...

 _-Hey Boss, on mange quoi de bon ce soir?-_

Dis-je d'un ton enjoué décidé à ignorer le nouveau.

 _-On va éviter de faire un feu, tapons dans nos viandes séchés, le trajet ne sera pas si long, on aura assez.-_ Dit avec sérieux Shino.

 _-Ok ! Donc pas de tour de garde ?-_ Demanda timidement Hinata...

 _-Nop, pas besoin, personne ne connaît la mission, on ne risque rien, on peux dormir tranquillement ce soir.-_

Énonça avec toujours ce même sérieux le plus haut gradé de l'équipe Shadow.

 _-Yosh !-_ Dis-je heureux en allant vers mon sac scrutant le nouveau du coin de l'œil.

*pdv Khismir*

Après un repas léger, quelques mots échangés et une ou deux blagues pourris du chien sur pattes, on rejoignit tous nos tentes, essayant de dormir pour être en forme le lendemain.

Tournant sur ma couche, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil... Exaspéré, je me mis debout enfilant mon maillot et mon pantalon, délaissant ma veste, je sortis prendre l'air frais...

M'éloignant du camp, ne voulant pas réveillé mes nouveaux coéquipiers, je me mis en marche jusqu'à trouvé un petit ruisseau dont l'eau brillais sous l'éclat de la lune, des pierres grises jonchant ce flot continu de liquide bleu nuit.

Fermant les yeux je fis appel à mon chakra et dans un saut périlleux rejoignis le dessus de la plus grosse pierre de la rivière.

Un sourire fin ornant mes lèvres, je me mis en équilibre sur mes mains, puis une seule avant de rejoindre dans un salto arrière la pierre situé à deux mètres derrière moi. Poursuivant ainsi pendant près d'une heure mes acrobaties sur la rivière, ne touchant jamais l'eau, mon chakra m'aidant à tenir sur les pierres glissantes que j'atteignais parfois sur un pied ou une main seulement...

Regagnant finalement la berge, j'essuyais mon front où deux-trois gouttes de sueur perlaient avant de regagner tranquillement ma couche sans faire le moindre bruit.

M'allongeant enfin épuisé, je rejoignis très vite les bras de Morphée...

Le réveil se fit calmement, tout le monde mettant la main à la pâte pour ranger et être enfin prêt !

Puis reprenant la route en silence, personne ne disait mot... La route défilant sous nos pieds...

Vers le début d'après-midi, Hinata se mit à ralentir sa cadence, m'invitant à faire de même, laissant un peu d'écart entre nous et les autres mecs de l'équipe.

 _-Dis moi Khismir-kun. C'était quel genre d'entraînement celui que tu effectuais, la nuit dernière?-_

Me souriant, intrigué d'avance par ma réponse...

Surpris, je la fixais hébété pendant quelques minutes, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué... Voyant son visage se colorée de rouge, de gêne sûrement. J'entrepris de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

 _-C'est un entraînement pour améliorer son équilibre, son champ de vision, son endurance et aussi sa maîtrise du chakra.-_

Lui annonçais-je de façon concise.

 _-Ouah, tout sa !-_

Dit-elle surprise, mais la voyant froncer les sourcils, je m'attendis à une autre question qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée...

 _-Comment peux-tu travailler tout ces points en même temps?-_ Demanda curieuse, la jeune Hyuga.

Lui souriant sincèrement, je regardais à nouveau face à moi prenant une bonne grosse bouffée d'air.

 _-Alors pour commencer l'équilibre parce que je fais marcher chacun de mes membres pour atteindre chaque rocher gisant dans la rivière en mettant en jeu mon équilibre à chaque saut avec pour but de ne pas toucher l'eau, mon champ de vision, je le travaille en cherchant chaque rocher suivant tout en gardant mon équilibre sur le rocher précédant, ce qui fait tout autant travailler mon endurance par la même occasion, vu que je dois tenir des positions parfois éprouvante avant d'atteindre un nouveau rocher... Enfin j'améliore ma maîtrise du chakra en m'en servant pour adhérer au rocher qui sont humide à cause de l'eau de la rivière et de l'humidité dans l'air, voilà !-_

Énonçais-je d'une traite, un peu à court de souffle sur la fin...-

 _-Impressionnant, tu es vraiment doué pour faire tout cela à la fois !-_ Me dit elle surprise avant d'ajouté.

- _On devrait rattrapés les garçons, sinon ils vont être inquiet.-_

 _-Hum, pour toi sûrement, pas pour moi...-_ Dis-je d'une voix faible...

 _-Ne dis pas de bêtises, on est une équipe, on s'inquiète pour les autres, c'est normal !-_

Me souriant elle accéléra le pas, adoptant son rythme nous avons très vite rejoint nos coéquipiers...

Me posant des questions sur les mots d'Hinata. Kiba et Shino s'inquiéteraient ils pour moi ? Qui sait...

*pdv Kiba*

Voyant Hinata et le nouveau se rapproché à nouveau de nous, je leurs lançaient un de mes plus beau sourire, me demandant de quoi ils avaient parlés...

Connaissant Hinata, elle avait dus être inquiète de la prise de bec que le jeunot et moi avons eu, le regardant je vis qu'il réfléchissait... Mais à quoi ? Bonne question !

Regardant à nouveau face à moi, je repensais à ce qu'Akamaru m'avait annoncé. Moi et ce jeunot impossible... Bien que pourquoi pas...

 _-Non, mais sa va pas moi!-_ Dis je tout haut sans m'en rendre compte !

 _-Kiba, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?-_

Me demanda intrigué Shino, détournant le regard je vis qu'Hinata mais aussi Khismir me fixaient, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, je dis d'une voix gênée...

- _Rien, rien. Je pensais tout haut...-_ Fixant le bois sans osés regardé personne.

Mon chien se foutant de moi, il manquait plus que sa.

Puis après quelques heures de courses, je stoppais tout le monde...

 _-Shino, le village n'est plus qu'à une dizaines de kilomètres d'ici...-_ Fixant mon chef d'équipe en disant cela.

 _-Bien, nous camperons ici, pas de feu, pas d'éloignement... Nous attaquerons à l'aube !-_ Cru t'il bon d'ajouter.

Le plan pour la soirée donné, chacun regagna sa tente fraîchement monté. Se préparant à dormir après avoir avalé quelques bouts de viandes séchés...

*pdv Khismir*

Le sommeil me fuyait encore, sortant prendre l'air, je partis vers une rivière croisés plus tôt à l'opposé de la direction du village de Sunterwood, sentant une présence derrière moi, je compris qu'Hinata me suivait, inquiète je suppose …

Continuant ma route, je sautais sur le premier rocher autour d'un regroupement de huit rochers plus biscornus les uns que les autres délaissant la rivière encore loin de là, puis tenant debout en parfait équilibre, je dis d'une voix assez forte.

 _-Pas besoin de te cacher Hinata, je sais que tu es là.-_

La regardant sortir de sa cachette et venir se placé face à moi, je lui sourit simplement sans retenus, juste pour elle...

 _-Je ne veux pas te dérangé, je...-_ Ayant un bug en voyant mon sourire sincère, je suppose, elle devint écarlate face à moi...

Sautant de mon rocher pour atterrir face à elle, je lui sourit de plus belle, murmurant ces simples mots...

 _-Pas de soucis, je t'apprécie Hinata, tu ne me déranges pas...-_

Je la regardais tête baissée... Puis son visage se leva vers moi, un sourire à tué le diable en personne tant il était chaleureux répondit à mes simples mots, elle avait un sourire magnifique !

Fermant les yeux, je lui dis ce qu'elle voulait entendre j'en suis sûr.

-Tu veux rester pour me regarder?-

 _-Oh oui ! Je veux dire, j'aimerais bien Khismir-kun.-_

Je souris de plus belle face à sa retenue mais aussi face à sa franchise, puis d'un commun accord, elle s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche alors que je sautais sur le rocher le plus proche.

L'entraînement commença …

Deux heures plus tard, nous rejoignîmes chacun notre tente dans un silence quasi-religieux pour profiter de la fin de la nuit en s'endormant...

* * *

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de Cinq Éléments ! Tadammmmm XD

Alors les persos ne changent pas toujours la même équipe Shadow, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement toujours pas ^^

Le rating ne changent pas... Comme on la vus dans les précédents chapitres toujours pas de couples connus, sa viendra peut-être après la mission qui sait :p Moi oui, mais chut :D

Que dire, le cas Kiba doit vous intriguer un peu, donc si vous avez une idée après avoir lu ce chapitre qui sait, une illumination, écrivez la en review vous serez peut-être ! *pointant du doigt un de ses lecteurs* oui, tu seras peut-être le premier à avoir qu'elle sera le secret de Kiba seulement partagé avec Akamaru !

Sinon petit sondage, quels couples aimeriez vous voir au sein de cette fiction ( qui sait si certains me tenterais ou si il correspondrait à mes choix déjà fait ^^' )

Je vous lirais avec plaisir sur ce je vais me taire et vous laissez profiter de ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que je me suis défoulé à l'écrire, vous verrez Khismir vous donnera encore plus envie d'en savoir plus sur lui sur ce !

BYE BYE et a très vite pour la lecture de vos reviews !

Ps : Je tiens à remercier Chloemanga et Yoko67 pour leurs reviews qui m'on fait super plaisir et j'espère continué à lire vos reviews les filles sur ce. Salute !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 5 Éléments !

La nuit se terminait finalement quand nos quatre ninjas finirent de ranger leurs paquetages...

Hinata vivement aidée par Khismir, choquant les deux autres gars de l'équipe Shadow qui taisaient leurs commentaires.

Puis traversant en toute discrétion les derniers kilomètres les séparant de leurs cibles, ils se regroupèrent sur un arbre en hauteur, chuchotant tout bas entre eux à l'abri des regards.

-Shino-kun, comment procédons-nous?- Demanda Hinata plus que concentré sur sa mission.

-Tu peux me faire un topo sur le nombre d'ennemis, leurs positions, leurs physiques et si il y a des civiles Hinata-chan?- Dit d'un ton neutre le chef de l'équipe...

-Bien!- Enclenchant son Byakugan, la kunoichï fixa le village, le scrutant, chacun de ses recoins avant d'annoncé d'une voix dénuée d'émotions, surprenant le plus jeune ninja à avoir rejoint la team.

-Le village est en forme d'octogone, son centre névralgique et le plein centre du village, le bâtiment violet pâle... Il y a huit bandits repartis à chaque coin du village pour surveiller l'extérieur. Six hommes de carrures normales et deux femmes assez musclés pour leur gabarit. Ensuite quatre bandits garde le bâtiment principal, quatre hommes, deux maniant un gourdin, un maniant le sabre et l'autre aucune arme visible... Enfin deux hommes dans l'édifice, un fin avec un katana et un massif avec deux haches... L'un des deux là est sûrement le chef. En ce qui concerne les civiles ils sont tous dans les maisons autour de l'édifice aucuns civiles dans les rues...-

Énonça Hinata avant de fixer Shino.

-Bon on va...- Commença à dire Shino avant d'être coupé dans son élan !

-Abruti, tu seras pas capable de te taire dix minutes, tu m'énerves!- Déclara platement Khismir à Kiba.

-Non, mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce de petit...- S'énerva l'Inuzuka avant d'être arrêté par ses coéquipiers.

-Vous arrêtez bon sang!- S'énerva Shino.

-On a pas le temps là, voilà le plan...-

Commença Shino avant de se faire à nouveau coupé exaspéré.

-Voilà tais-toi abruti !- Dit le jeunot un fin sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

-Enfoiré !- Kiba s'apprêtant à venir le frapper fus retenus par Hinata d'une main sur son torse, accompagné d'un regard foncièrement agacé !

*pdv Khismir*

Trouvant toujours cela si facile de le pousser à bout, je souris ironiquement au clebs sur deux pattes.

-Bon, allez je vais la faire cette mission, retenez le chien qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, attachez-le même sa vaut mieux !- Ajoutais-je tout sourire.

-Comme si tu pouvais, tu vas voir le chien ce qu'il va te mettre !- Énonça Kiba retenu maintenant par ces deux coéquipiers.

-Khismir-kun arrête s'il te plaît...- Demanda timidement Hinata, presque à me faire flancher, mais la voix de Shino me conforta dans ma décision.

-Khismir, Kiba, il suffit maintenant arrêtez...- Coupé pour la troisième fois excédé.

-A plus !- Saluant mes coéquipiers de la main, je disparus dans un nuages de plumes sombres, droit sur ma première cible, ma mission encrée dans ma tête.

Dissimulant mon chakra jusqu'à le rendre quasi-inexistant, je me faufilais derrière chaque immeuble, avec pour cibles les huit gardes des alentours du village, le premier que je vis était adossé à une rambarde...

Sortant mon tantô, avant qu'il n'est même le temps de se retourner, dans son dos, je lui tranchais la gorge couvrant sa bouche de mon autre main. Le jeune homme dans les vingts ans avait un regard vide, son visage attirant, je couvrais ses yeux de ma main.

Puis me relevant, je me remis en route...

-Cible éliminé, sept éléments encore gênant...- Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Fonçant vers la cible suivante, elle se tourna en entendant la lame de mon tantô crisser en sortant de son fourreau, mais avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, sa tête roulais déjà au sol... Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années encore, décimé par ma main.

-Cible éliminé, six éléments restant.- Murmurais-je encore une fois.

La cible suivante était une des deux femmes, une brune plantureuse avec des bras plus dessiné que mes deux précédentes victimes...

M'approchant furtivement dans son dos, mon tantô traversa son cœur, ma main droite recouvrant sa bouche douce sous mon toucher...

-Cible éliminé, cinq éléments restant...- Disant cela d'une voix mécanique, mes yeux devenant plus sombre au fil de ce carnage.

D'un bond en arrière, j'esquivai un poignard lancé dans ma direction, me retournant pour faire face à la seconde femme des remparts.

-Toi, qui es-tu enfoiré?- Lança t-elle prête à se battre.

-Idiote, tu n'as aucune chance, tu aurais dû prévenir ton chef!- Disant cela, je fus derrière elle.

-Dommage pour toi, je suis un ninja, Kaî !- Prononçant ces mots à son oreille, mon clone de vent face à elle se dissipa dans les airs, mon tantô transperçant déjà le cœur de la demoiselle, l'empêchant de dire le moindre mot, le souffle coupée sous la douleur qu'elle ressentit...

-Cible éliminé, quatre éléments restant...- Dis-je un rictus froid aux lèvres.

D'un salto arrière, je me penchais sur le toit, courant droit vers ma cible prochaine, mon affinité vent me permettant de marché sur un fin courant d'air maintenu par mon chakra plutôt que sur le sol bruyant, tuant l'homme d'un mouvement de kunaï à la nuque, avant même qu'il est compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Puis reprenant ma course, je fus sur ma cible suivante sautant du toit pour planter mon tantô au centre de son crâne alors qu'il se retournait en entendant un bruit dans l'air...

Ces deux hommes dans la quarantaines avait été si négligeant, s'en était risible.

-Cibles éliminés, deux éléments éliminés, deux restant...- Dis-je de cette même voix caverneuse avant de me retourner aussi sec sourcils froncés.

-Je crois que nous sommes les deux éléments restant... Tu crois pas Matt?- Dit un jeune gars de moins de vingt ans, un sourire fin aux lèvres...

-Ouep Kev, on dirait bien. N'ennuyons pas le chef avec ce ninja de pacotille, achevons-le !- Dit un gamin plus jeune encore que l'autre, tout en sortant une épée bâtarde.

Souriant de toutes mes dents ! Excité par leurs babillages, la soif de sang encore présente en moi, je leur dit simplement...

-Vous allez périr, maintenant !- Ne leurs laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je fonçais sur mes cibles, apercevant tout juste le plus vieux des deux s'écarter un arc à la main...

Sûrement l'archer qui m'a repéré, doué pour un simple humain... Me concentrant, je lançais les hostilités !

Fonçant droit sur le plus jeune, je coupais net la trajectoire d'une flèche tirer par l'archer, avant d'échanger deux trois coups d'armes blanche avec le fameux Matt puis apercevant l'archer tendus à nouveau je sautais en arrière ! A sept mètres d'eux pour être sûr, puisant sur mon chakra.

Fronçant les sourcils, je recommençais mon assauts, un plan en tête, la flèche siffla dans ma course, un bond d'un mètres me permis de l'esquiver, puis fonçant droit sur l'épéiste, je sortis de ma main droite un kunaï puis tournant d'un quart de tour, j'esquivais une autre flèche de Kev, lançant mon kunaï qui s'encastra pile dans le creux de son épaule droite, lui faisant lâché son arc et tombé au sol.

Toujours en mouvement, je mis à profit la surprise du plus jeune et après deux coups échangés, son épée bâtarde vola dans les airs !

-C'est la fin!- Lui tranchant la gorge d'un coup net, le laissant tombé mort alors que mes pas se dirigeais vers son compagnon d'infortune au sol, essayant de se relever.

D'un coup de pied, il rejoins le sol en criant de douleur.

-Chut, petit... Je vais faire vite, c'est promis.- Disant cela, je le vis écarquillé les yeux prêt à hurler de plus belle,, mais un second kunaï transperça sa gorge par la gauche.

-Cibles éliminés, menace externe anéanti, phase d'élimination interne enclenché, six cibles restantes.-

Courant vers le centre de la ville, ne cherchant pas à être discret je me retrouvais vite face aux quatre molosses décrit par Hinata-chan.

-Vous êtes mes cibles préparez-vous à mourir...- Dis-je d'une voix atone.

Tout en disant cela huit shurikens se dirigèrent vers les quatre molosses, puis effectuant trois signes, j'enclenchais une technique.

-Shuriken Fumâ !- Criais-je ce qui fit passer de huit shurikens à seize cachés dans les ombres, blessant les quatre molosses ne s'y attendant pas.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, mon tantô eût le temps d'en pourfendre un et deux de mes kunaïs lancé avant la sortie de mon tantô d'éliminer deux autres de mes cibles...

-Il ne reste que toi!- Annonçais-je face au dernier molosse, le seul sans armes.

Avant même de pouvoir réagir, il fut sur moi son poing m'envoyant valsé contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-Hum, tu ne vaux rien ninja de Konoha !-

-Pourtant tu es mort...- Étant derrière lui, je plantais mon tantô en lui.

-Comment...?- Demanda le géant quasi-mort...

-Qui sait ? Meurs maintenant...-

Comme si il m'obéissait, il mourut suite à ma phrase, puis fixant le bâtiment, j'entendis des pas arrivés derrière moi, alors que j'essuyais distraitement ma joue endoloris.

*pdv Kiba*

Mais quel abruti ce gamin, dire qu'il aurait pus y passer, l'enfoiré j'ai eu peur, entouré de mes compagnons nous le rejoignîmes devant le bâtiment principal en courant.

-Khismir-kun, tu n'es pas blessé?- S'écria ma coéquipière en arrivant au plus près de lui, inquiète...

-Espèce d'idiot, ne refais plus jamais sa! C'est un ordre!- Se mit à hurler Shino en pointant son doigt sur le jeunot imprudent.

Restant à l'écart, je me mis à serrer mon poing... Pourquoi son odeur... Ce mélange d'odeur avec le sang et la sueur en plus me rendait si...

Arf... Akamaru avait raison, hein ? Zut, voilà qu'il me fixe maintenant...

-Hay, hay Shino-senpaï... Je vais bien Hinata-chan!- Son regard tourné vers moi me fixais comme si il attendait quelque chose... Mais quoi ?...

Alors que j'allais lui demandé ce qu'il me voulait, il reprit la parole son regard sombre, trop sombre me scrutant...

-Je t'écoute... Engueule-moi, fous toi de moi...- Me demanda t-il comme une supplique.

Pourquoi ce ton ? Je... Je me suis perdus.

-Crétin tu t'en es plutôt bien sortit.- Lâchant un faible sourire avant de froncer les sourcils.

Rejoignant mes coéquipiers dans un saut qui me permis de combler l'écart. Je fixais nos deux derniers ennemis qui pointait enfin le bout de leurs nez.

Le premier un homme aussi gros qu'un chêne, une hache dans chaque main, un regard bleu nuit et un faciès remplis de cicatrices, il était fort.. Dangereux même.

Mais... Le jeune homme fin avec ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnant un style androgyne à ses côtés.

Celui-là était encore plus fort... Mon instinct me le hurlais, me mettant derechef sur mes gardes.

-Shino... Laisse nous faire, couvre nos arrières, Hinata couvre le terrain au cas où!- Dis-je d'une voix sans appel.

-Hum. Ok Hinata reculons un peu!- Suivant le geste à la parole mes deux coéquipiers marquèrent la distance.

Fixant mes deux ennemis, je sentis plus que je ne vis le jeunot à mes côtés se préparé à l'assaut mais...

-Roy, occupe toi du gamin et des deux clébards, je te regarde faire, ne me déçoit pas!- Lança d'une voix nonchalante le blondin.

-Bien chef ! Je vais éclater les morveux.- Grogna le mastodonte tout en brassant l'air avec ses haches.

Lançant un regard à mon équipier, je dis simplement confiant.

-Allons-y Khis !-

Le voyant hocher la tête, je me lançais pour l'offensive !

-Jüjin Ninpô, la voix de la bête... Jüjin Bushin, les hommes bêtes enragés !- Transformant Akamaru ainsi que ma personne en homme bête nous fonçâmes droit sur le mastodonte nommé Roy, grognant en sentant que Khismir partait sur l'autre mec en cavalier seul, mais continuant ma propre attaque désespéré !

*pdv omniscient*

Alors que Kiba et Akamaru enchaînaient les Gatsûgas sur Roy qui essayait de les découper en morceau, Khismir se retrouvait face au chef de la bande de bandits.

-Je ne savais pas que Konoha enseignait à des abrutis finis.- Dis d'un ton dogme le blond en sortant son katana.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage du genin avant qu'il ne dise simplement.

-Konoha ne m'as rien appris, tu vas mourir...-

Agacé l'ennemi fonça droit sur le jeune genin son katana tranchant net le Khismir face à lui, qui commença à s'étioler dans les airs.

-Meurs...- Apparaissant dans l'ombre du blond le tantô du ninja partis droit sur la gorge, mais rencontra un obstacle, un homologue en fer, le katana du blondinet.

Sautant en arrière et s'écartant ainsi de trois mètres de sa cible, le gamin fixa son ennemi surpris.

-Clone de vent, hein? C'est malin mais cela ne prend pas avec moi, désolé !- Annonça t-il fier de lui.

Énervé Khismir fonça tantô en avant dans un duel katana/tantô et malgré la courte portée de la lame de Khismir, il assurait sa garde face au manieur de katana.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes de duel acharné l'écart de niveau se fit finalement sentir et deux erreurs succincte du jeune genin le firent se retrouvé à terre essoufflé et blessé...

Une première parade trop lente permis au boss des bandits d'entailler sa joue gauche au niveau de la pommette lui donnant le premier sang, mais le plus grave fus le suivant, sa seconde erreur quand le genin après un coup plus puissant que les précédents qu'il réussis à parer lui fit perdre son équilibre un court instant, même pas une seconde...

Mais l'expert en katana face à lui ayant entraperçus la faille dans la défense du ninja de Konoha pendant sa mini perte d'équilibre en profita pour transpercé le creux entre l'épaule gauche et la nuque du genin, le mettant à terre grièvement blessé.

-Argh, teme...- Dis le jeunot d'une voix affaiblis avant de serrer les dents.

-Hum, tu es faible... Tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps pour toi !- Retirant son katana d'un coup sec, ne remarquant pas le regard de Khismir passez du marron foncé au noir abyssal.

Pendant ce temps Kiba venait d'achever son adversaire après l'avoir acculés contre un pan de mur du bâtiment principal, le bloquant, cela lui permit de le chargé avec un Gatsûga bien sentis en pleine poitrail, découpant en deux sa cible sous la puissance du coup !

Puis regardant du côté de Khismir en même temps que ses coéquipiers, ils virent le sang, beaucoup de sang coulé sur le sol alors que le chef rigolait comme un fou.

-Khismir!- Hurla Kiba plus qu'inquiet en le voyant se relever malgré ses blessures.

-Hey...- Essuyant le sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. -T'es mort!-

-Pff, minable comment pourrais-tu me... Hein?- Se taisant en voyant le genin réagir rapidement l'inquiétant...

Effectuant les signes Bœuf, Coq, Serpent, Singe, Sanglier, Chien, il sourit, un sourire froid et dénué de vie. En prononçant les mots qui signerait la fin.. .

-Futon, Kaze no Yaiba, la lame de vent!- Sur ces termes, une vague de vent jaillit des mains du jeune genin tranchant net la tête du chef des bandits à une vitesse effroyable...

Le choc gagnant les yeux du blond mort, mais aussi dans les yeux des membres de l'équipe Shadow... Mais Khismir le nouvel arrivant ne remarqua rien trop pris dans sa fatigue dus à ses blessures et surtout sa perte considérable de sang...

Le jeune genin s'écroula sur le sol inconscient...


	5. Chapter 5

N'ayant pas eu de trop bon résultat sur le chapitre 3 je me permet de mettre en ligne le quatrième ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, ainsi que la suite de mon récit ! Sur ce bonne lecture et à très vite, n'oubliez pas les reviews sa fait toujours plaisir:D

Ps : Je remet au goût du jour le sondage du chapitre précédent. Donc quels couples aimeriez-vous voir dans la fiction ?

A plus tard ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 4

*pdv Khismir*

Le noir complet, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien... Pourquoi déjà ?

Ouvrant les yeux, je les refermais tout aussi vite en grimaçant.

-Foutus soleil...- Grommelais-je, essayant de me relever en rouvrant les yeux faiblement.

-Doucement jeune homme, ne forcer pas.- Me dit une jeune femme dans la trentaine, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Où suis-je?- Grognais-je, mon corps et ma tête encore assommé...

Alors que ma veilleuse allais parler, mon équipe au complet fit son entrée, deux regards énervé et deux inquiet posé sur moi.

-Khismir-kun, tu es réveillé ! Je suis soulagée.- S'écria Hinata sans osée s'approcher de ma couche, Shino et Kiba tout deux me fixant...

Bizarrement ces regards me mirent mal à l'aise, m'en détournant je regardais Akamaru, le seul s'étant rapproché du lit, son regard de chien battu posé sur moi.

Ma main glissant dans la touffe de poil entre ses deux oreilles, je lui souris sincèrement, lui faisant comprendre que j'allais bien, un aboiement de sa part agrandis mon sourire.

Puis levant mon regard sans cesser mes caresses, je regardais Shino prêt pour les remontrances...

-Idiot...- Entendis-je de la bouche de Kiba avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, suivis par son chien et Hinata.

-Tu es un idiot, Kiba a raison ! Mais tu es en vie c'est le plus important.- Souffle mon chef d'équipe avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé Shino-senpaï, j'aurais jamais dus y aller tout seul, mais...- Commençais-je à dire avant de m'arrêter surpris par la main de mon supérieur poser sur mon épaule.

-C'est pas grave, au moins tu étais discret et sa m'a permis de me faire une idée de ton niveau, tu es bon pour un genin!- Dit mon senseï un sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci senpaï !- Un faible sourire aux lèvres, puis m'écartant je finis par me lever quelque peu chancelant avant de trouver mon équilibre.

-Si tu es près, nous allons rentrer tranquillement, l'Hokage nous attend.- Ajouta Shino avant de sortir de la chambre.

*pdv omniscient*

Peu de temps après la conversation entre Shino et Khismir, l'équipe se regroupa aux portes du village, tous les habitants s'étaient réunis pour les remercier et les saluer avant leurs départs...

Un peu à l'écart Khismir vérifiais son package jetant des coups d'œils à son coéquipier normalement si bavard, qui depuis son réveil ne lui avait dit mots, ni même un regard...

Puis le départ annoncé, l'équipe Shadow repris sa route marchant tranquillement sur les chemins conventionnelle.

*pdv Kiba*

Pourquoi me regarde t'il comme sa ? Comme si je ne l'avais pas vu... Et Akamaru, pourquoi ? Pourquoi te comportes-tu de cette manière avec lui ?

Hinata, je peux comprendre, mais ce gamin !

Tournant mon visage vers le dit gamin, je le surpris à me regarder encore... Alors qu'il allait détourner le regard, je dis en fronçant les sourcils, mon regard fixer sur le jeunot.

-Shino, faisons un arrêt, tu veux?-

-Oui, pourquoi pas...- Intrigué par la demande de Kiba, regardant Hinata, tout aussi intriguée avant de hausser les épaules.

Je m'écartais de la route, puis posant mon sac, je vis que le regard de Khismir était toujours posé sur moi...

-Plutôt que de me fixer pour rien, pose ton sac, on va se faire un petit combat. T'es rétablis, non ? Gamin.-

Poussant la provocation au maximum.

Au vu de son regard, c'est gagné.

-Je serais l'arbitre, pas d'armes, seulement le corps à corps et le ninjutsu.- Dis Shino d'un ton blasé.

-T'inquiète Shino, je vais pas l'amocher de trop. Juste pour le fun- Ajoutais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans avoir dit un mot Khismir avait déjà retirer son barda et se tenait face à moi, prêt. Akamaru vint se coller à mon flan.

-Reste avec Hinata, Akamaru. C'est juste entre lui et moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Akamaru, ton maître ne sera pas blessé!- Dis le genin en souriant à mon chien avant que le dit chien ninja n'aille rejoindre Hinata.

-Bien, vous connaissez les règles... Allez-y !- Annonça Shino d'une voix forte.

Me lançant, je fonçais au corps à corps, mais après deux coups parés, mon pied pivota d'un coup de pied retourné, j'envoyais giclé Khismir face à moi, cherchant du regard autour de moi.

-Montre toi, je suis pas là pour me battre contre un clone.- Criais-je assez fort.

-Dommage ! T'es mort...- Entendant ces mots, je pivotais sur moi-même et parais sa main visant ma nuque.

-Ce n'est pas si simple !- Se détachant, il recula d'un saut pour me fixer...

Le regardant, je fis mes sceaux et devenais l'homme-bête.

M'apprêtant à attaquer à nouveau...

-Tu vois pourquoi je dis qu'il faut t'attacher ! Tu fais peur à voir comme sa.- Un sourire espiègle ornant son visage en me sortant sa connerie.

-TSUGÂ !- Dans un tourbillon, je fus sur lui, enfin ce que je crus être lui, il avait permuté, un bout de bois en morceaux était à sa place !

Derrière moi à cinq mètres de là, le genin me fixait toujours son regard commençait à m'agacer maintenant !

-TENGÂ !- Partant droit sur ma cible en forme de scie, m'attendant à ce qu'il esquive, mais il n'en fit rien comme si il était tétanisé, je ralentissais ma technique au maximum avant l'impact ne pouvait plus dévier ma trajectoire.

Le choc passé, je me relevais, jetant un regard intrigué face à mon adversaire au sol, une faible coupure à la jambe en seul dégât !

-Khismir-kun, sa va ? Je vais te soigner ça!- Hinata courant vers le genin que je venais de blesser, déjà affairer aux soins...

Regardant Shino, je vis son intrigue face à ce duel, passant à côté de lui pour aller chercher mes affaires, je lui murmurais.

-Il a paniqué, tu as vu...-

-Où il t'a laissé le battre...- Me répondit mon chef d''escouade, me faisant me poser encore plus de questions.

*pdv Khismir*

Souriant à Hinata, je me relevais, la douleur déjà éliminé. Heureusement ma couverture n'est pas brisée... Enfin mon secret, récupérant mon sac et ma sacoche d'armes, je rejoignis les autres.

-Bien joué Kiba-san, je m'y attendais pas !- Un faux sourire ornant mes lèvres alors que j'ajoutais.- La prochaine fois, je sortirais vainqueur!-

-Bien, reprenons la route!- S'exclama mon chef d'équipe.

-Hay!- Dire en chœur mes coéquipiers.

*pdv omniscient*

Notre équipe Shadow repris finalement la route. Kiba et Shino silencieux, car se posant chacun des questions alors que pour Hinata et Khismir, les gentillesses étaient de mises.

Khismir se lâchant un peu à ses côtés, fier de lui et de ce qu'il avait prouvé lors de cette mission, même Akamaru était plus avec les groupes des « heureux » qu'avec son maître trop occupé à réfléchir.

La route dura deux jours complet...

Le second jour malgré les questions en tête, l'ambiance fus bonne pour toute l'équipe malgré deux trois moqueries e Kiba qui repris du poil de la bête. Se vantant de sa victoire, ce qui agaçait le jeune Khismir.

Mais l'arrivé aux portes de la ville de Konoha fit changer l'humeur ambiante, tout à coup...

*pdv Khismir*

Konoha, quand je vis ses portes, une scène me revint...

Je ne sais pas si c'était le fait que se soit ma première mission avec l'équipe Shadow qui me fait me souvenir de ma véritable première mission mais...

= Flash-back =

Les portes étaient enfin en vus, mon corps était tout engourdis et couvert de sang, seul mon visage caché par le masque du dragon m'avais permis de n'avoir le goût de sang dans ma bouche... Ninjas... Meurtriers, assassins voilà des termes plus adéquate face à l'ampleur des monstruosités que j'avais dus commettre !

La mission, ma première donné par Danzô-sama, espionné et analysé les menaces d'un clan voisin au village de la feuille...

Si j'avais su qu'en disant à mon leader que certains parlais d'une révolution, qu'en disant ces mots l'ordre deviendrait, élimination totale de la menace !

Mission d'assassins, tellement de vies ont péris ce soir par ma main, mes larmes coulait par dessous mon masque alors que mon village se trouvait face à moi... Des femmes, des enfants voilà ce qu'avait été mes cibles... Juste sa !

-Oy ! Morveux, fais toi une idée, pus de larmes c'est interdit, je ne dirais rien pour cette fois, mais pas deux.-

Son ton froid me fit frissonner, mais hochant la tête, j'acceptais mon destin, celui d'un tueur sans âme !

= Fin du Flash-back =

Fronçant les sourcils, je repris mes esprits. Je ne devais pas abandonner, un jour je serais libre, serrant mon poing, je passais les portes de Konoha sans me rendre compte qu'un de mes coéquipiers n'avait pas manqués une miette de mon trouble...

*pdv omniscient*

Arrivé devant l'Hokage, l'équipe Shadow fit son rapport avec pour porte parole Shino.

Durant tout son rapport l'Hokage avait les sourcils froncés, ce qui ne manqua pas d'être remarqué par Khismir tout comme le fait que l'attaque solo du village pris par les bandits, effectué par le jeune genin téméraire fus passé sous silence.

Une fois le point final mis sur le rapport, la Godaïme pris la parole.

-Équipe Shadow, mes félicitations pour cette première mission réussis avec le jeune Khismir. Continué sur cette lancée ! Shino, un mot en privé, s'il te plaît.- Ajouta l'Hokage.

-Merci Hokage-sama !- S'écrièrent Kiba et Hinata en m'entraînant avec eux malgré mon renfrognement.

Une fois toutes l'équipe Shadow partit excepté l'expert aux insectes, la princesse des limaces reprit la parole.

-Shino Aburame, j'aimerais maintenant entendre la version longue de ton rapport...- Dit Tsunade en posant la tête sur ses mains.

-Bien Hokage-sama. L'attaque du village à été effectuer en grande partie par le dénommée Khismir... Seul le combat contre le chef et son bras droit à été effectué en équipe... Il a agit de son propre chef après une mauvaise entente avec Kiba!- Soupira Shino en repensant à la scène...

-Je vois... Comment s'en est t'il sortit?- Demanda la Godaïme, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Plutôt très bien pour un simple genin, il a éliminé douze bandits sans une blessure excepté un coup de poing, seul sa dernière cible, le chef du clan des bandits à réussis à le blesser... Qui est-il Hokage-sama ?- Demanda le fan d'insecte curieux.

Soupirant Tsunade fixa son jeune jounin puis déclara platement.

-Khismir est un ancien ANBU de la Racine, il a voulu recouvrer sa liberté au sein de Konoha...-

-Ceci explique cela.- Déclara Shino avant d'ajouter un sourire aux lèvres. -Kiba et lui ce sont battu hier matin aussi. Si j'en crois vos paroles Khismir s'est laissé battre, donc !

-Assurément!- Reprenant un regard sérieux avant d'ajouter plus bas.

-Shino, je te confie une mission interne, garde le à l'œil ! Pas un mot à tes coéquipiers pour le moment. Oh ! Fais le rencontrer les autres, ceux de votre génération avec l'équipe de Neji Huyga en plus... Juste pour voir ces réactions et fais moi un rapport.-

-Bien Godaïme-sama ! Je ne vous décevrais pas!- Partant sur ces paroles...

-Hum, Danzô, Danzô manipule tu ce bambin où à t'il des secrets qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler...- Mordillant son pouce tout en réfléchissant.

Shizune fis son entrée à ce moment là, voyant la posture de son maître, elle posa les papiers qu'elles avaient en main avant de se poster derrière l'Hokage, lui massant la nuque.

-Tsunade-sama, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse... ?- Demanda la disciple inquiète.

-Rien de très grave... Pour l'instant.- Marmonna la femme aux limaces. -Ne t'arrête pas, Shizune!-

-Bien Tsunade-senpaï...- Dit doucement la masseuse improvisée.


End file.
